el proximo viernes
by sakkuharuu
Summary: ella le demostraria que no era poca cosa, y sus amigas le ayudarian -oneshot


NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Este oneshot está inspirado en la canción el próximo viernes de Thalía

A leer

El próximo viernes

Con sakura

Se veía a una joven peli rosa corriendo entre las personas que caminaban tranquilamente en las grandes calles de Tokio, la chica no podía creer que aquel ser que ella amaba tanto hubiera dicho esas cosas de ella, que se burlara con su amiguita de ella, no lo podía creer tan solo el recordar las palabras tan crueles que habían sido dichas _"insignificante, poca cosa"_ tan solo con esas palabras sentía su corazón desfallecer tan solo quería olvidar todo lo dicho esta tarde, de algo estaba segura les demostraría a ellos lo muy equivocados que estaban, así tuviera que cambiar todo su guarda ropa, su look, su vida. Lo haría, pero primero tendría que hablar con sus amigas para pedirles ayuda

Llego a su casa un poco más tranquila, ella vivía sola desde hace un tiempo. Sus padres murieron en un accidente y su tía la cuidaba desde entonces, pero como sakura tenía las mejores notas de la universidad le dio un apartamento para ella sola, en este momento la peli rosa se lo agradecía más que nunca. Llego a su recamara y vacío el armario sacando toda su ropa de ñoña según sus amigas, metió todo en bolsas de plástico negras, y las llevo a la basura lo dejo hay secándose una lagrima que se le escapaba de esos hermosos ojos jades, cogió el celular y llamo a sus mejores amigas

-ino soy yo, sakura será que puedes venir con hinata y tenten a mi casa, necesito pedirles un favor – dijo la peli rosa mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana.

-claro que sí frentona, ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto su amiga desde el otro lado de la línea.

-te lo cuento después ¿nos vemos en el centro comercial en media hora?-pregunto

-por supuesto, hablamos entonces en media hora, te quiero-respondió ino

- yo también cerda- y colgó la llamada. Dirigiéndose al centro comercial donde se encontraría con sus amigas, sin darse cuenta que un peli azabache la miraba desde su carro.

Con sasuke

Él no podía entender por qué su novia, no lo había esperado a la salida de la universidad, y sobre todo porque estaba así, se bajó del carro y fue adonde estaban unas bolsas de basura, que al parecer era ropa, no le gustaba ir abriendo bolsas, pero lo haría para poder entender el comportamiento de sakura.

Abrió la bolsa y sonrío de la lado, él nunca se equivocaba era la toda la ropa de ella, bueno tal vez un cambio de ropa no le hacía mal, la amaba de eso no cabía duda, ella era muy hermosa pero tendía a ponerse ropa muy anticuada, nada revelador, tal vez quería comprarse más ropa así, tal vez si ella se vistiera como las demás mujeres resaltaría su belleza, lo había dicho antes la amaba aunque a veces le exasperaba un poco su forma de vestir, pero la había aceptado tal y como era.

Todavía tenía algo de rabia con su mejor amiga Karin que la había criticado tanto y sabía muy bien él porque era a pesar de que también la peli roja era hermosa, agradable e inteligente aunque algunas veces se comportaba como una estúpida, no se había enamorado de ella, él sabía muy bien que ella si estaba enamorada de el a pesar de que fuera novia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Con sakura

Estaba en el centro comercial con sus amigas, les conto todo lo que había escuchado de la conversación de la arpía de Karin y sasuke, lo de su plan y del resultado que daría, estaba segura que su novio ahora si la valoraría, si es que nunca lo había hecho.

-está bien, te ayudaremos pero no puedes quejarte después- le dijo una oji perla

-por supuesto, frente de marquesina, el idiota de sasuke quedara rendido a tus pies- dijo una peli rubia

-yo te ayudare con la canción, ya que no se mucho de moda como hinata e ino, estoy segura que esa canción nos quedara increíble- dijo una oji café

- gracias hinata, ino y tenten, no sé qué haría sin ustedes- respondió la oji jade mirando a cada una de sus amigas

-bueno dejemos un poco el drama y vamos primero a la salón de belleza que te corten el cabello, te maquillen, te arreglen las uñas. Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de aniversario de los papas de tu novio, y todos estamos invitados- dijo ino

-creo que mejor es ir primero a las boutiques, por la ropa y el vestido de esta noche y después vamos al salón de belleza, donde le harán todo lo que has dicho ino- dijo hinata

-vamos de una vez que el tiempo es oro, además tenemos que componer la canción, la melodía y eso va hacer un poco difícil- dijo tenten cogiendo su guitarra del suelo, todas asintieron y salieron a la primera boutique de las muchas que se encontraban en el centro comercial.

Después de tres horas sakura estaba muerta de cansancio, ya tenía todo un guarda ropa nuevo, había ropa para todas las ocasiones, no eran tan reveladoras como la ropa de Karin, eran mucho más hermosa, más elegante, sofisticada, no tan discretas pero si para dejar algo a la imaginación de lo que estaba más contenta es que entre ella y tenten habían acabado la canción, le había pedido el favor a tenten de poner algunas palabras de las que había dicho sasuke y la arpía.

Caminaron hasta el salón de belleza con una cantidad de bolsas, paquetes los cuales contenían vestidos, zapatos, joyas, lencería a petición de ino. Entraron e ino le dio instrucciones al estilista sobre el cambio de imagen de su amiga, sobre el maquillaje y los tonos que debía usar, para una excelente armonía con el vestido y el peinado. Paso dos horas más, salieron felices, cada una con un look adecuado para su vestido de esta noche, fueron todas a la casa de ino aprovechando de que sus dos hermanos deidara el mayor y naruto su gemelo estaban en casa de sasuke e itachi, arreglándose para la fiesta. Sonó el celular de sakura ella contesto sin mirar quien era

-saku, paso por ti en media hora- dijo sasuke del otro lado de la línea

-lo siento pero estoy con mis amigas y quedamos en ir todas juntas en el carro de hinata – respondió la peli rosa mirando a sus amigas, algo asustada

-¿Qué te sucede? Habíamos quedado en que te recogía y tú me sales con esto- dijo algo alterado

-no me sucede nada, solo que creo que mikoto te necesitara para algo nos vemos allá bye- colgó sin esperar respuesta alguna suspiro y sonrío a sus amigas

Ino llevaba un vestido negro estraple y largo su cabello estaba rizado y maquillaje del mismo color que el vestido, hinata llevaba un vestido morado de tiras muy sencillo pero hermoso, maquillaje muy claro ya que no le gustaba maquillarse tanto, el cabello recogido en una cola alta con bucles, tenten llevaba un vestido estilo chino de color rojo con blanco, el cabello suelto y maquillaje sencillo y sakura llevaba vestido dorado estraple en forma de corazón, se ceñía un poco debajo del pecho resaltándolo y caía suelto hasta los pies, resaltaba su envidiable figura, el cabello lo tenía un poco más corto lo llevaba a la cintura recogido la mitad del cabello de medio lado, dejándolo caer con risos, sus maquillaje era dorado, remarcando sus finas facciones y sus hermosos ojos. Salieron de la casa donde las esperaba el chofer de hinata, subieron todas al carro y se dirigieron al lugar de la fiesta de los papas de sasuke.

Llegaron al lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta, en la entrada estaban sus novios esperándolas, a ino se le salió una gota al mirar a shikamaru, el cual miraba las nubes y decía "mujeres eran problemáticas, que siempre llegaban tarde", hinata se sonrojo al ver a naruto gritar "será que las secuestraron, vamos temes a buscarlas" tenten suspiro al mirar a neji aniquilar con la mirada a shikamaru y a naruto y por ultimo sakura soltó una sonrisa nerviosa al mirar a sasuke tronándose los dedos de las manos, ideando una forma a naruto y a shikamaru.

-chicos- dijo tenten llamando la atención de ellos, e inmediatamente todos quedaron con la boca abierta sabían que sus novia eran hermosas, pero esta noche estaban muchísimo más.

Todos se acercaron para saludarlas sakura retrocedía a cada paso que daba sasuke el arrugo el ceño al no entender la reacción de ella, como si no lo quisiera tener cerca. Iba a hablar pero vio cuando su hermano mayor itachi la alzaba por atrás

-oh! Mira lo hermosa que estas cuñadita, si no fueras la novia de mi ototo te robaría para mí solo, te haría muchos hijos mi saku- dijo un hombre peli azabache muy apuesto de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, se parecía mucho a sasuke pero los diferenciaba la edad y una ojera de cansancio en la cara del mayor.

-gracias itachi, pero no creo que sea para tanto- dijo la peli rosa mirando el suelo, la bajo con cuidado

-eres tan modesta, cerezo, mi hermano están afortunado por tenerte- dijo en un suspiro ella se sonrojo mucho mas

- ven vamos mi madre te busca – le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo ella asintió y se dejó llevar, dejando a sasuke solo.

-itachi te mato- siseo sasuke siguiéndolos

Todos entraron y se sentaron en la mesa destinada, mientras que sakura estaba con mikoto y fugaku, los padres de su amado novio que por cierto estaba que mataba a su hermano mayor al llevarse así a su novia.

-felicitaciones por su aniversario de boda- dijo sakura haciendo una reverencia

-gracias saku, veras que esta noche está llena de sorpresas- dijo mikoto con una sonrisa

-amor no vayas a dañar la sorpresa- advirtió fugaku mirando a su esposa reprobatoriamente, ella tan solo hizo un puchero y asintió

-quería pedirles un favor- dijo sakura llamando la atención de ellos dos

-si claro querida dinos- dijo mikoto

-¿será que puedo cantar una canción esta noche?-pregunto saku con cautela y con una sonrisa tímida

-por supuesto que sí- dijo mikoto

-bueno entonces esperaremos con ansias tu canción, debemos irnos a saludar a los invitados – dijo fugaku

- muchas gracias, pero por favor no le digan a nadie quiero que sea una sorpresa para sasuke- pidió a un más nerviosa

- eso tenlo por seguro- dijo fugaku con un brillo de emoción, mikoto asintió y se marcharon a saludar a los padres de hinata que acababan de llegar.

Sakura suspiro y busco a sasuke que estaba con la arpía de Karin, veía como la pelos de zanahoria esa se colgaba de un brazo de él, mientras que sasuke trataba de sacársela de encima, soltó otro suspiro y camino donde estaban sus amigos riendo, paso unos 3 minutos y vio a sasuke acercarse a donde estaban ellos, se sentó a su lado, dándole un suave beso en los labios y respondiendo a unas preguntas de naruto, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, por subir a cantar frente a todos, tenten le cogió la mano

-todo saldrá bien, no tengas miedo – le susurro su amiga sakura le sonrío de agradecimiento y asintió sintió otra mano encima de la de tenten y la suya, miro e ino le daba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, le devolvió la sonrisa y por ultimo sintió la mano de hinata

-ya es hora, muéstrales a todos la hermosa canción- le dijo en susurro sakura asintió y se paró con tenten. Todos miraron la acción de ellas y se preguntaba "que estarán tramando"

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto sasuke

-ya vuelvo, pon atención esto es por ti- le respondió dejando a un más intrigados a sus amigos.

Se marchó con tenten las luces se apagaron y ellas subieron al escenario, todo se prendió de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de todos fijo su vista y vio a Karin sonriendo con auto suficiencia pero mirándola con envidia y odio, lo primero la molesto de verdad pero lo segundo solo hizo que se riera de la pelo de zanahoria, la peli roja frunció el ceño y se acercó a sasuke a decirle algo, era ahora o nunca.

-primero que todo quiero felicitar nuevamente, al señor y a la señora uchiha, por su aniversario y agradecerles lo bien que se han portado conmigo, a itachi que lo veo como mi hermano mayor, que me protege de todo aquel que intenta hacerme daño, y por último y no menos importante a mi novio sasuke, que ha estado, hay conmigo en todos los momentos que lo he necesitado, que me ha apoyado por encima de todo, no sé si lo hace por lastima al ver que no tengo a mis padres con vida o tal vez por una apuesta con la pelos de zanahoria-todos rieron al oír mencionar el apodo que le había puesto a Karin mientras sasuke, no podía creer que ella pensara eso de el – mis padres me enseñaron a que no debía oír conversaciones privadas, pero cuando las escuchas por casualidad, te enteras de muchas cosas que nunca quisieras oír, que te lastiman, pero te hacen más fuerte, eso me paso hoy, escuche una conversación, la cual me hizo sentir _insignificante y poca cosa_, pero después me di cuenta que no lo soy, cuantas personas no les gustaría tenerme a mí, y no a una tarada que no vale nada que deja que cualquier hombre la toque, que no tiene nada de cerebro, que lo único que tiene es algo de lo cual nunca tendré, _autocompasión, _ bueno pues ya lo que he dicho, dicho esta. Esta canción se la dedico a mi amado novio espero que le guste- mientras hablaba todos quedaban sorprendidos, sakura nunca había dicho eso, quedaba claro que era más fuerte de lo que pensaban, mientras sasuke sentía un miedo enorme había ella escuchado la conversación que sostuvo el con Karin en la mañana, por los visto ella no había escuchado el como la defendía de los crueles comentarios de su amiga, la volteo a mirar y vio que tenía rabia acumulada en su rostro estaba que explotaba, estaba feliz de que sakura por fin decidiera humillarla frente a todos, le dio lastimas al ver a su amiga así, pero para el primero estaba sakura, su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, después de la canción, le dejaría claro que la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo.

Escucho una melodía muy agradable.

-esta canción se llama _**el próximo viernes **_– dijo cogiendo el micrófono y miro a tenten la cual le dio una sonrisa detrás del teclado de un piano, miro a los músicos y les dio un asentimiento, comenzó a cantar deslumbrando a todos con sus maravillosa voz.

_Hola bebe, ¿cómo has estado? Tal vez no sepas quien habla o tal vez, lo hayas olvidado._

_Bebe yo no soy tan mala, bebe sabes que te amo, salgamos un viernes, y hablemos de frente._

_Igual y me robo un beso a tu boca, y dejas de creer que soy poca cosa._

_Igual y lo explico, igual y lo entiendes que te necesito._

_Igual y te abrazo, con mucha ternura, y hago desaparecer toditas tus duda._

_Igual y he fallado pero dime, quien no se ha equivocadooooo._

_Igual y de plano ya no quieres verme, pero déjame besar de nuevo tu frente._

_Igual y te pido volverte a mirar._

_El próximo viernes _

Todos estaban atónitos, sakura cantaba hermoso, sasuke la miraba con demasiado amor, y una sonrisa grande que hacían derretir a un cubo de hielo, él sabía que ella cantaba, pero saku se había prometido no cantar hasta estar segura de algún sentimiento, ahora no le cabía duda que ella lo amaba de verdad, como el a ella.

_Igual y me robo un beso a tu boca, y dejas de creer que soy poca cosa._

_Igual y lo explico, igual y lo entiendes que te necesito._

_Igual y te abrazo, con mucha ternura, y hago desaparecer toditas tus duda._

_Igual y he fallado pero dime, quien no se ha equivocadooooo._

_Igual y de plano ya no quieres verme, pero déjame besar de nuevo tu frente._

_Igual y te pido volverte a mirar._

_El último viernes_

_El próximo viernes_

_El próximo viernes_

_El próximo viernes_

Se escuchaba a los músicos aportar algo de voz a la melodía de la canción, sasuke se paró del asiento y camino hacia el escenario, sakura lo miraba muy sonrojada el, le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa una que no fue falsa, sakura comprendió que él la amaba ya que él no le sonreía nadie de esa forma solo a su familia, pero todavía le dolía el haber escuchado esas palabras de el, suspiro cuando acabo la canción todos se pararon a aplaudir, ella se inclinó un poco en forma de agradecimiento. Sasuke subió al escenario y cogió un micrófono todo ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-sakura haruno, quiero decirte que no eres, _insignificante, ni poca cosas._ En mi tiempo cuando uno escuchaba alguna conversación privada pedía disculpas, o se quedaba escuchando lo que se decía- dijo sasuke cogiéndole el mentón

-pues quiero que sepas sasuke uchiha, que tú lo dijiste, y si no me quede fue porque era muy doloroso para mí, escucharte hablar así, con una pelos de zanahoria de una persona que ama con todo su corazón- dijo quitando su cara suavemente de la mano de el

-pues si, en eso tienes razón, pero yo no fui el que lo dijo en primer lugar, lo repetí, para darle a conocer a la pelos de zanahoria lo equivocada que esta, saku tu eres mi vida recuerdas cuando te conocí, estaba en una abismo del cual tú me sacaste, tu eres mi vida, y sabes muy bien que si no fueras importante para mí no haría esto, ni hablaría frente a todas estas personas, incluyendo a mi familia, no te habría presentado ante nadie, te amo por lo que eres, así seas necia, orgullosa, algo exasperante en algunas ocasiones. Pero así es como te amo, y quiero informarte que tu serás mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, serás solo mía ¿te queda claro?- le pregunto ella se sonrojo a cada palabra que daba pero a lo último alzo un ceja y negó con la cabeza divertida de lo que hacía sasuke frente a todos. El suspiro fuerte y se arrodillo frente a ella y saco de su bolsillo una cajita de oro con el sello uchiha- sakura haruno te quieres casar conmigo, y ten en cuenta que este anillo ha estado en generación en generación en mi familia, solo a las mujeres que amamos se lo damos- abrió la caja y ella se quedó mirando el anillo, una lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos pero antes de responder alguien la interrumpió.

-bueno no importa si no te quieres casar con mi ototo, yo puedo ser tu esposo y llenarte de hijos- dijo itachi gritando desde la mesa todos lo miraron y su padre le pego en la cabeza, todos se rieron – mentiras saku sabes que eres mi hermana, yo veré que si aceptas a mi ototo, no te haga sufrir o sino, lo pagara caro- lo dijo con una sonrisa sakura solo asintió y se giró para ver a sasuke que estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado de cómo estaba ella se rio de el

-y bien saku dime, ¿me aceptas?- pregunto algo tímido llenando el salón de suspiros femeninos.

-mmmmm déjame pensar si, si acepto ser tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos- dijo con una sonrisa él le puso el anillo en el dedo y se paró para besar eso labios de los cual jamás se saciaría, todos aplaudieron escucharon un grito y vieron a la peli roja salir del salón echando humo por la cabeza, sakura se rio más y lo abrazo el correspondió el abrazo. Pero algo paso lo cual la puso muy nerviosa

-ves frente de marquesina, ya podrás estrenas la lencería nueva con sasuke- grito ino, todos se quedaron callados unos segundos, y después se pusieron a reír de ver a sakura sonrojarse como un tomate

-lencería nueva, bueno creo que hay que estrenarla cuanto antes- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa mientras la besaba con tanto amor ella solo asintió dejándose entregar una vez más al único hombre de su vida.

_**Fin**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, si así fue déjenme un reviews para seguir haciendo oneshot, les cuento que este oneshot paso en la vida real, mi mejor amiga se va a casar con un gran hombre ella escucho la conversación que el sostuvo con una amiga y salió corriendo a pedir ayuda, entre todas la ayudamos y canto frente a las personas que estaban en la fiesta de aniversario de los padres de su novio, ahora prometido, a ella le encanta los fanfictions y pues es alguien muy importante para mí, así que le dedico este oneshot. **_

_**Pido disculpas si no he actualizado estaba con muchos trabajos de la universidad y no había tenido tiempo. **_

_**Tengo más Sasu-saku para subir **_

_**Si quieren leer más historias dejen reviews**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Gracias**_


End file.
